Between the two
by firefly97
Summary: Another year in La Push... After the new born war Helena's life takes another turn. A half vampire baby, leaving the pack losing Seth.. Helena's yet again is faced with a hard decision but which will she choose
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Please read 'when life turns upside down' first then the sequel 'collided' and then this one

Between the Two  
Chapter 1:

_Let's give it up to another end of the school year... Hope you all have a great summer and stay safe! _

The last announcement... My freedom has finally arrived. I pack up and walk out of my class with Seth hand in hand, we walked to my locker to meet my friends. Finally finished my second year here! And as tradition goes we all sit by my locker and open our report cards. We each go around in a circle and tell each other our grades and celebrate.

"Ok Izzy you go first!" Skye squeaked. If you're wondering how Skye is since her last problem with Roy she's fine. The office couldn't get the stories straight so they both were let off with a warning. I think that's totally unfair but whatever.

"I got 6 A's and 2 B's" she cheered. We all were happy for her.

"Caleb your next." He opened his report card.

"All A's as usual" for a bad ass Caleb was a genius. The teachers said he could skip a grade and graduate early but he turned the offer down.

"This is so unfair you don't even try and you get straight A's how is that possible" Izzy of course being dramatic.

"I don't know I just do it some how," Caleb said like it was no big deal.

"Joey your next!" We all stared at him. We all know Joey wasn't... Well he wasn't the brightest.

"Oh my god!" He yelled.

"What is it Joey?" I asked.

"I passed math! And Chem!" We all laughed and congratulated him.

"What about the rest?" Seth turned to look at Joey.

"All C+s" we were all jumping for joy. For Joey that was an achievement.

"Lena it's your turn." They all turned to me. Damn it time to face the music. I opened my report card. I knew I wasn't the smartest but I wasn't dumb either. My grades were average I guess. I looked down at my report card.

"I got 5 A's and 3 B's" I was so relieved. Seth who was sitting beside me ended up getting 6 As 1 B and 1C+. Which was good. Lastly Skye received All As just like Caleb.

"Guy I'm so excited for Camping!" Izzy rejoiced. Skye's parents had agreed to take us camping for 3 weeks. We were all excited. All our parents agreed and we were to leave tomorrow morning.

"Guys I'm heading home to pack.." I told them grabbing Seth's hand and walking toward the door.

"Ok see you tomorrow" they all waved goodbye.

"So you decided to pack me as well." Seth said beside me as we walked to the bus.

"No I just wanted you to come" I stopped leaning in closer. I put my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "and I thought we could have some fun of our own after." Seth's smile grew wider.

"I don't think Billy would like that." He said looking down at me.

"Well he wouldn't but he's going over to Charlie's later today." I said walking again.

"Well ok then".

When we got to my house we walked straight in the kitchen.

"Hey anyone home?" I called out to the house.

"Went to Charlie's early be back around 7" Seth read the note out loud. He placed the note back on the kitchen counter. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30. I looked over to see him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you know I can always pack later..." I said walking over to him.

"I was hoping you would say that" he said right before kissing me. He led me to my room. We wasted no time. Seth practically ripped off my clothes and we got into it. We crashed on the bed exhausted. I cuddled up to Seth when we heard the front door open.  
I looked at the clock it was 6:30.

"Damn it Billy's home earlier." Seth and I rushed out of bed and put our clothes on as quickly as possible. Seth finished before me took my suite case out and threw random clothes in it to make it look like we were packing. We changed just in time before Billy opened my door.

"Hey you're home early." I said acting natural. "I was just packing..." I said with confidence. I hated lying to him but if he found out I would be dead.

"Ok... I'm going to watch some TV." He said rolling away.

"Leave your door open." I nodded and smiled. I turned to Seth and started to laugh.

"That was close." He said coming to hug me.

"Yea it was" I hugged him.

"Let's start packing.." I walked over to my closet and started to pick out clothes. I started folding clothes to put into my suite case when I came across a hoodie.

"Hey you're not bringing that." Seth said grabbing the hoodie.

"Why?" I asked. "Do you not like it?" I looked at him confused.

"No it's my hoodie.." He said putting it on. "I've been looking all over for that" I couldn't help but laugh at how silly my boyfriend was. I finally finished pack around 10.

"I should go..." Seth walked over and kissed my forehead.

"I have patrol today..." He said walking to the door.

"Wait!" I called. He popped his head at my doorframe.

"Yes?" He walked back.

"Take off the hoodie..." I ordered him.

"Okay?" He said unsure. He took off the hoodie.

"Give it to me.." I told him.

"Why?" He said puzzled.

"Just trust me.." I said exhaling. He threw the hoodie in my direction and I caught it. I put it on.

"I was getting cold." I told him.

"Oh come on!" He yelled.

"You don't want your girlfriend to be cold now do you Seth.." I looked at him.

"No of course not." He ran over and pecked my lips.

"You can keep it" he said walking out of my room actually leaving this time. I was tired from all my 'exercise' today. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Between The Two  
Chapter 2

"Lena its time to wake up!" Billy yelled rolling in.

"No, can I skip school today?" It was a reflex.

"No you have to go to school Lena!" Billy yelled. It took me a second to realize I had finished school yesterday. Billy just thought I would fall for his prank and get ready for school.

"Ha ha very funny Billy!" I yelled getting out of bed. I got dressed comfy because I knew there was a long car drive ahead of me. I slid in my socks to the kitchen.

"You excited?" Billy asked sipping his morning coffee.

"Yup!" I cheered. Jake stumbled out of his room.

"Morning Jake!" I chirped in a singsong voice. He replied with a grunt.

"Jake can you go to my room and get my suite case and the book I left on my bookcase."

"Sure.." He said rubbing his face. I took out orange juice and started to eat my breakfast. Jake came walking out without my stuff instead he was holding a piece of paper.

"What is that Jake?" I looked at the paper closer. Shit! I quickly turned to Billy wide eyed who returned the expression. Jake was holding Bella's wedding invitation. I hid it from Jake so he could heal without any more pain from Bella. He had so many broken ribs that I thought he had enough pain for the time being. I was going to give it to him when he was better but the time was never right.

"When did you get this?" Jake looked at me.

"Jake it was for your own good. I was going to show you when you got..."

"WHEN DID YOU GET THIS?" he yelled before I could finish my sentence.

"A couple month ago... After the battle..." I looked at the ground.

"Lena I know you mean well but sometimes ...I wish you weren't apart of my life..." He pushed past me, ran out the door and phased. All I could do was stand there frozen.

"He doesn't mean it he's just angry..." Billy said. I wanted to believe that but all I could hear was Jakes words echoing in my head. It hurt... A lot. More then anything Jake has said to me.

"I'm gonna go meet Seth now..." I tried to hold back the tears but I let one slip.

"Lena he really doesn't mean it you know how he is..." Billy tried to comfort me.

"Yea I do and I know when Jake lies..." I turned to Billy.

"He doesn't look me in the eyes when he lies but this time... He did" I crossed my arms and walked to my room. I grabbed my suite case and walked out the door. It was only a matter of time before I started to cry. Just like everyone Jake didn't want me around... Just like my family in Vancouver... And just like my real mom.

I stopped crying eventually and Skye and her parents pulled up in the mini van. They had already picked up Joey and Caleb. I sat in the back by myself. Joey, Caleb and Skye sat in the 3 seats in the front. We were lucky that Skye's parents owned a mini van with 3 seats in the front and 3 seats in the back. All you had to do was fold one of the seats in the middle to get to back, which was a hassle, but it was worth it because now all of us can go. We went to pick up Izzy and Seth and they jumped in the back of course Seth sitting beside me. Only problem was that Seth knew from the start that something was wrong. He put his hand on my leg.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"Jake and I had a fight this morning." I whispered back. Seth frowned.

"Hey can you guys stop whispering dirty things to each other..." Joey yelled at us thankfully Skye's parents didn't hear.

"Its nothing guys. I don't want to talk about it," I told them. After 4 hours we arrived at the campsite. We all jumped out of the car and stretched like a cat. We were in the middle of the forest. We all set up the tents. They were 2 three people tents and 1 double tent. We decided the girls would sleep in one the guys in the other and Skye's parents would get the double tent. We decided we would go take a look around. We walked down the hill for a bit and we found a nice beach. There wasn't much but it was perfect. We walked back to the campsite. When night came we made a campfire and made s'mores and told stories. Izzy and I got an idea. Izzy was smart enough to bring her guitar so we decided to sing some songs.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
Skye who has a lovely voice and Joey decided to join in._  
This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

Seth and Caleb couldn't sing. We've heard them try before Seth sounds not bad but not great either but he doesn't like singing in public. As for Caleb he sounds like a dying seal when he sings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next 3 weeks flew by fast... We swam, and did all shorts of stuff like jet skiing, played volleyball. We did whatever our hearts desired. I called Billy on the last day before leaving.

"Hey Billy..." I hoped I didn't sound to eager on the phone. Honestly being away from Billy for 3 weeks made me miss him more then ever.

"Hey kid how are you?" He sounded just as happy to hear my voice, as I was to hear his.

"Good we're about to leave... Did you hear from Jake?" I asked I was dying inside to know where he was. I missed him. It still hurts inside because of what he said.

"Sorry no I haven't heard anything.." It hurt Billy just as much knowing that his son is off doing who knows what.

"Well I have to go... Skye's parents are starting the car.

"I didn't want to stop talking to him but I would be seeing him soon.

"Ok I'll see you in a couple hours." I hung up the phone and got into the car. The car ride wasn't too bad since it was around 7 it was getting dark and I was tired from the trip so I decided to sleep on Seth's shoulder during the ride. He didn't mind he fell asleep as well. Before I knew it I was being carried into my house. I opened my eyes slightly to see Seth carrying me bridal style.

"I didn't want to wake you..." He looked down at me. I giggled. He laid me down on my bed. I didn't really want to sleep so I decided to shower. Seth had grabbed my stuff and walked into my room.

"Window tonight?" I laughed.

"Sure I'll leave it open" Seth and I have been sleeping in each other's arms almost everyday after the battle of the new borns. I just slept better and I knew he did as well when he was near me. When I was finished taking a shower I saw Billy asleep in the living room. I helped him into his room and tucked him in. I heard the door open and close. I naturally thought it was Seth letting himself in.

"Hey I thought you were going to go through the..." My words faded when I saw a very wet Jacob standing at the front door. We didn't say anything we just stared at each other. I was to shocked to say anything. He walked towards me trying to give me a hug but I took a step back when he came forward.

"Lena... What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"What's wrong?" I raised my voice.

"Well let's see maybe it was the fact that you hurt me and then ran off for 3 weeks..." He didn't meet my gaze.

"Do you even know what you've done?" I said barely. I was strong I held back my tears I didn't want Jake to see my cry.

"You put Billy and me through Hell Jacob!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Sorry... Sorry?" He should be begging on his knees for forgiveness not saying sorry.

"I god damn hope you are Jake but it doesn't seem like you are!" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What you said... You put Billy through torture! Do you not understand that!" There was a pause.

"Then what you said to me! I can't even begin to say how much you hurt me! And all you can say is sorry!" He was looking at the ground this time.

"I didn't mean it!" He looked up.

"No Jake I know when you lie! The worst part of it all was that you did mean it and I knew that!" His face softened. I just stepped back and walked into my room. I slammed the door and slid against it and began to cry. I left a weight on the other side of it.

"Lena I'm sorry!" I heard just outside of the door.

"Go away Jacob!" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Between the Two  
Chapter 4:

I stopped crying after a while. I looked at my clock and saw it was 11. I was super tired. I was walking to my bed when I heard light snoring. Snoring? Billy doesn't snore Jake does. But our rooms weren't close, so I never heard it. I opened the door and Jake fell backwards. When he fell on the floor he woke up. I let out a laugh at how silly he was. He simple smiled. He got up rubbing his head.

"Lena can we please..." I cut him off by slamming the door in his face. I clasped on my bed. Before I fell asleep I heard the window open. I turned over on my other side to face the window to see a grinning Seth. I giggled as he tripped on the ledge of the window and fell inside just like always. That never gets old. He jumped up and walked over to the bed and lay down. I snugged up to him. I quickly fell asleep so did he. Just as my morning routine begins Seth wakes up kisses me on the forehead and jumps out the window before Billy wakes up. I decided to get up early. I got dressed and make breakfast. Half way through I realized out of habit I made two. Usually I would make Jake breakfast on weekends. I was still angry with him but I knew if I didn't make him food he just wouldn't eat until he got to Sam's, which was hours away. I had a decision to make but it was clear which one I would pick.

"Shit.." I muttered as Billy rolled in.

"Good morning!" He said coming up to the breakfast table. Instead of telling him good morning I told his straight up.

"Jake came home..." He looked at me.

"That's great!" He was truly happy.

"But I am an idiot cause I'm mad at him but as always I do the right thing.." I said walking to Jakes room.

"Hey Idiot!" I said yelling while I open his door. All he does is a grunt until he realizes it was me talking to him. I put the food on the edge of his bed and walked to the door without a word. I grabbed the doorknob.

"I'll give you another chance if you make it up to me..." I said just before closing the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen.

"You have a good heart just like your father you know that..." Billy said his face softened when he mentioned my father. I missed him so much... His death had hit me like a brick to the face. What hurt more though is my mom abandoning me the day of his funeral. A couple months ago during the battle of the new borns turns out that she was working with Victoria. Since we killed her I really don't know where she went after we killed her though. What kills me inside though is the fact that I actually miss my mom and would do anything for her to come home and for that I hate myself every god damn day. I looked at Billy holding back my tears.

"I miss my dad and my mom... I really hope I'm like my dad but I know I will never be as good as he was..." It was true my father had the biggest heart and the kindest and most generous personality.

"I'm going to Sam's" I said in a whispered before shutting the front door. All I could think of was my father... I finally broke when I got to the forest. I phased and just ran... I ran fast...

**_"Lena Stop!"_** I heard someone yell in my head. I wanted to stop but I couldn't... I couldn't stop crying either. All the emotions that I tried to hide so hard all came out.

**_"Helena Stop!"_** Someone else yelled. Eventually I had a jumble of voice telling me to stop in my head.

**_ "I CAN'T!"_** I yelled at all them and it caused them to shut up. Before I knew it there was a wolf a bit bigger then me running beside me. Seth...

**_"Seth please I need to be alone..."_** I tried to persuade him. I knew he wouldn't agree. I turned my head to my left this time and another wolf was beside me but this wolf was a lot bigger... A wolf that I missed for weeks now..

**_ "Lena please stop... Please I'm begging you..."_** I listened to him. I started to whimper and I let out a howl. I couldn't help it I was upset. I slowly came to a stop panting my breath.

**_ "Lena lets go back to Sam's..."_** Seth said.

**_ "Alright.."_** Only problem was I didn't know where I was.

**_"Jake do you know where we are?"_**

**_"Yea we go back this way... We're not far off from the Canadian border.."_** We started running back to Sam's it didn't take long before we got there. We phased back and I fell to the ground breaking down. I couldn't help it I really missed my parents. Seth came and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head. I remember when it used to be Jake doing all this to make me feel better. After I imprinted the feeling of being safe left and went more towards Seth. For the first time since I imprinted I wanted to be in Jake's arms instead of Seth's. Seth knew me so well that he practically read my mind.

"It's ok... I know you still love me go to Jake.." He said looking down on me into my eyes.

"Thank you... I really do love you..." I said. Not a second later Jake came out of the forest from changing. He stopped and just stared at Seth and I. Before I knew it I was sprinting into his arms. I really missed Jake.

"I missed you..." I mumble in between sobs.

"I'm sorry... I missed you too..." He whispered into my ear.

"I have to go back home before Leah realizes I left..." Seth said walking over to me.

"Alright I'll see you later..." I said he kissed my cheek and left.

"Well what do you want to do today?" Jake asked towering over me.

"How about we go to the beach...?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Isn't it a bit cold today?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"We can just walk and sit on the beach..." I suggested.

"Ok... Why not". After everything went back to normal.

"Oh did Billy tell you about my sister coming to visit?" Jake mentioned his sisters a couple times. Rebecca and Rachel they were twins.

"Really which one?" We stopped and sat down on the beach.

"Rachel... She's great just I don't... I don't really get to see her much..." He seemed upset about not seeing his sisters.

"Well then it's good that she's visiting." I smiled. I lead my head on his shoulder. Jake looked down at me and just like that everything was okay again. It had been as if we had never fought in the first place. We stared at the waves in silence for a while. It was tranquil and peaceful. Just perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Between the Two  
Chapter 5:

Jake and I walked back home. We started catching up with each other. I told him all about camping and how fun it was. I felt my phone buzz and I looked to see who was texting me.

Izzy:  
Hey you want to hang out with the guys today?

I quickly replied

Lena:  
Sure what time and where?

Izzy wasn't the type of person to reply slowly or forget to

Izzy:  
Bunker now.. We're going to the diner later

Lena:  
Kay see you in a few

I put my phone but in my pocket and faced Jake who was already looking at me.

"I'm guessing you're taking off.." He said practically reading my mind.

"Yea I'm going to the diner with Izzy and my friends." I said starting to walk in a different direction.

"Ok just don't be home late.." He yelled. As he finished I turned around and started to run in the forest. The bunker wasn't too far. With in a couple minutes I was there. I carefully opened the wooden cellar door and walked down the stairs. I could hear Izzy, Seth and Skye talking.

"Hey guys.." I said near the bottom on the stairs. I walked over to Seth and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey" Skye and Seth replied.

"Hey we're meeting Caleb and Joey at the diner." Izzy said looking down at her phone.

"Ok then let's go" I said turning back to the stairs. We all walked out making sure to cover the trap door with leaves so no one would see it was there. We all walked to the diner. It was about a 20 minute walk, which wasn't too bad. We arrived to see Joey and Caleb standing by the front door. We all walked over and greeted each other.

"Let's eat I'm starving." Seth said.

"You're always hungry.." I countered interlocking his and in my mind. Before I could walk in I stopped and felt someone's eyes on me.

"What's wrong.." Seth whispered to me. Everyone else walked in and sat down at the nearest booth. I turned around to find nothing.

"I swear I feel like someone is watching me." I tried to look harder but there was nothing.

"Never mind.." I looked back at Seth. He kissed my cheek and we sat down with our friends. We all ordered. Of course the guys being wolves and all ordered practically the whole menu. We finished eating and were waiting for the bill.

"Hey I need to go to the bathroom.." Skye said standing up.

"I'll go too" I said standing up as well.

"What is it will girls and going to the bathroom together" Joey commented. Skye and I giggled. We were standing beside the booth about to go when Skye walked backwards into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said turning around and regretting her words. We all looked to see who it was and our jaw dropped. There stood Roy and if it wasn't bad enough Erick stood beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Between the two  
Chapter 6:

"Erick..?" I questioned squinting my eyes. I swear this is a dream. What is he doing here?

"Hey Lena.." He said awkwardly. Suddenly I didn't have to go to the bathroom I just wanted to leave the diner.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him.

"I'm visiting Roy and I thought I would drop by and see you.." Wait what? How does he know Roy? Then I remembered Roy used to live in Vancouver.

"How do you know Roy Erick?" I asked.

"We used to play soccer when we were kids." He said taking a step closer. I knew Erick played soccer. Maggie and I never missed a game but I don't remember Roy being on his team. Caleb now stood up standing beside Skye. Joey had come back from paying the bill.

"What's everyone looking at?" He said looking at each of us.. He turned his head to Roy.

"Oh.." We all stood up to leave.

"It so good seeing you.." Erick said stepping closer to me. When he did Seth stood up with a glare that looked like he was going to murder Erick. Seth put one arm around my waist. While Erick just glared.

"It's good seeing you too." I said politely. I was still uncomfortable with Erick since he confused that he was in love with me. I didn't think I would ever see him again after I left. We all walked out of the diner.

"Lena wait!" Erick called. Stepping out of the diner.

"Can we talk?" He asked looking at me. I could tell he meant alone. I took Seth's hand and removed it from my waist.

"It's okay Seth It'll only be a minute." I said quietly to him. Seth simple just nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked to my group of friends.

"Yes?" I asked Erick.

"We should hang out.. Before I leave to Vancouver." He smiled.

"Uh sure..." I said calmly. I looked back and could see Seth watching us.

"Wow so he's the reason you didn't stay in Vancouver?" Erick said looking at the ground.

"Wait, what?" I said looking back at him.

"He's your boyfriend right? So I'm guessing he's the reason you turned me down in Vancouver." He still didn't understand..

"Ok first off.. I only met Seth after I came back here after Vancouver.." I paused I made sure I got Erick's attention. "Secondly I turned you down because I didn't feel the same way Erick." I said. "And thirdly if you want to hang out then we can, as long as you don't say anything bad about Seth or so help me I will hurt you." I said through me teeth.

"Ok" Erick hugged me but I didn't hug back. I walked back to my friends without saying goodbye to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Between the two

Chapter 7:

I walked back to my friends leaving Erick to leave with Roy.

"What did he want" Seth asked clearly annoyed.

"Nothing he wants to hang out before he leaves." I said holding Seth's hand.

"Oh" I could clearly see he didn't like the idea. We all walked back to the big oak and sat on the dock. We goofed around for a bit until Joey stood up.

"Yo we men are leaving," he said to the rest of us. Izzy, Skye and I burst out laughing.

"Men" Izzy let out between laughs.

"Yes we are men anyways we are taking off to do guy stuff" the guys stood up and left. Izzy, Skye and I finally stopped laughing.

"So what you guys want to do?" Izzy asked us.

"Let's just chill here for a bit." I said lying down on the dock.

"Ok.." Izzy replied. It fell silent for a bit.

"Hey Skye?" I turned my head to her.

"Yea?" She looked over at me as I sat up.

"Do you still like Caleb?" I asked innocently. Izzy and I have been avoiding this topic since the whole problem with Roy happened. Which happened to be when we found out Caleb imprinted on Skye.

"I don't know... Kinda I guess why?"

"I knew it!" I yelled. Skye blushed.

"It's not like he likes me back so will you two stop." She said looking at Izzy and I.

"Oh god Skye you're so blind" Izzy said staring at her.

"What?" She started to blush harder.

"Caleb is head over heels for you!" I yelled at her.

"Oh my god no!" Now her face was completely red. Izzy and I have been waiting for them to finally go out.

"Call him and ask him out!" I said to her. There was a pause.

"Ok... Ok" she said grabbing her phone. Izzy and I were squealing. She dialed his number and put it on speaker.

"Hey Caleb?" She said unsure.

"Yea Skye?" We could all tell Caleb was happy to hear her.

"Doyouwanttogooutsometime" she rambled.

"What?" Caleb asked again. I grabbed the phone from Skye.

"Caleb, Skye is asking if you want to go out on a date with her..." I yelled into the phone.

"Hell yea I do!" You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Really?" Skye said taking the phone from me.

"Yea definitely" Caleb said.

"Ok bye" Skye hung up the phone and all three of us jumped for joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Between the Two  
Chapter 8:

After the great news I checked my phone to see it was already 6.

"Guys I gotta go Billy wanted me home half an hour ago to meet Rachel." I said to them already running off the dock.

"Ok bye!" They both yelled. I ran as quickly as I could and stumbled through the door once again.

"Hi..." I said panting. I saw Billy had just got in and he was standing near a tall gorgeous native girl.

"You must be Rachel.." I said catching my breath. She laughed.

"And you must be Helena... Billy and Jake told me a lot about you.." She said coming close to me.. She gave me a hug.

"And dad I owe you 5 bucks now" she turned back to her father.

"What?" I asked after I finally caught my breath

"oh my father and I made a bet that you'd be late.." I glared at Billy who was grinning.

"Seriously Billy..." He let out a laugh.

"Now where is my baby brother?" She said put her hands on her hips.

"God knows where!" I said hanging up my jacket and taking off my shoes. A second later Jake ran through the door. He ran in the house and quickly hugged his sister and picked her off the ground.

"Hey Rach" he said putting her down.

"Hey baby bro" she said.

"Look at you all grown up and all." She walked around him.

"You look like you take steroids," she laughed. I couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous. Jake was never this excited to see me and sometimes I wish he was.

"Well we all got a dinner to go to today so lets get ready shall we.." Billy said clapping both his hands together.

"Wait what dinner?" I asked clueless as always... "

Emily invited the pack and families to dinner.." Billy said looking at me.

"Don't you remember?" I stared at Billy trying to figure out if he actually told me this or if it was my imagination.

"No.." I looked at Billy then Jake..

"No one tells me anything.." I said walking into my room.

"She quiet the dramatic one isn't she.." Rachel said looking over to Billy.

"She gets it from her mother.." Billy said rolling away.

"I heard that!" I yelled back.

"Good!" Jake yelled and they all laughed. I decided to change into jeans and my favorite spaghetti strap crop top that was navy with white polka dots on it. I pinned my hair back with a bow and wore my black flats. We all walked to the car and Jake drove us to Sam's.

"God I haven't been here in years.." Rachel said stepping out of the car.

"Wait you know Sam?" I asked.

"Sweetheart I pretty much know everyone here.. Plus I grew up with Sam, Jake and Bella.." She said smiling. Not a moment later Sam runs out of the house.

"Hey Rach" He said giving her a hug.

"Hey Sam" I decided not to stay for there reunion and walked into Sam's house. My brothers greeted me along with Rachel.

"Guys where's Paul?" I asked out loud.

"He said he'll be late.." Sam called out. We all finished dinner when Paul walked in and everyone stopped. We all stared at Paul and Rachel... Oh my Lord.

"Did Paul just?" I asked to the pack


	9. Chapter 9

Between the Two  
Chapter 9:

"Paul?" I yelled at him and brought him back to attention.

"Yup he defiantly did.." Jake said angry of course. Now both his sisters have been imprinted on. Joy...

"What do we do now?" I whispered to Jake.

"I have no clue.." Quil said butting in the conversation. Just after Seth and Leah walked in the door. Rachel of course stood up to greet them.

"Oh my Lord is that you Seth Clearwater" Seth simple just blushed and looked at the floor.

"My Lord you've grown" she turned to Leah.

"And look at you all grown up and gorgeous" She said looking at Leah.

"Seth I bet you have every girl at school head over heals for you" And that's when I started to get angry. It's true Seth did have every girl going after him. Which I hated. But for some odd reason he imprinted on me.

"Actually I already imprinted on someone" he said looking at Rachel smiling.

"Well who is it? She must be a lucky girl." That was my signal to walk over.

"Yup she is the luckiest girl on the planet" I kissed Seth's cheek.

"Aww why didn't you tell me" she said looking over at me.

"It didn't come up," I said. I took Rachel over to Paul.

"Paul this is Jakes sister Rachel." He looked from the floor to Rachel.

"Rachel this is Paul he's apart of the pack like the rest of us" there was a pause.

"Now I'll leave you two to talk" I said letting go of Rachel and I walked back to Seth. He put his arm on my waist.

"Lets go for a walk," he whispered into my ear. Seth led me out the door and we went to talk a walk through the trails.

"Hey sorry I missed dinner" Seth starts intertwining our hands.

"Its fine.. I had Jake and Quil to keep me company"

"So Paul and Rachel huh?" He said looking around the forest.

"Yea I guess so Jake's not too happy about it..." Then again Jake was never happy about these kind of things.

"I feel bad for him with the wedding a couple days away and all now he has to worry about Rachel too" Seth said.

"Yea I hope he's alright" I looked up at Seth now.

"So what happened today with Erick?" He asked. I could tell that the topic of Erick bugged him. Of course when I met Seth I told him about Erick and how he confused to me. I told him everything how we grew up together, and how he was one of my best friends.

"Don't worry we're just hanging out... Besides I don't even know if we are there is no set date or anything" Seth stopped walking and looked down at me.

"Please I'm not worried... I know you don't like him and if he makes a move I'll kill him.." He said calmly. Wow Seth really was the protective type. He made it seem as if killing him was no big deal.

"I just don't want you to do something you don't want to" He smiled. He moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"He's my friend Seth and I know how to take care of myself" he laughed.

"I know you can" he kissed the top of my head. Seth looked down at his phone.

"Its already 10 I think we should head back" He took my hand again and we walked back to My house.

"Window tonight?" He asked nearing my front door. "

Not a good idea for now with Rachel here and all" I said putting my head on his chest. I looked up to see him smiling.

"Ok" he said he put his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and perfect. It made me tingle and get butterflies. I broke the kiss.

"I should go I can practically feel Jakes eyes on me through the window" I laughed and so did Seth. I turned around and just like always Jake was watching like an over protective creep through the window.

"I'll talk to you later" I pecked Seth's lips and walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Between the Two  
Chapter 10:

"Hey" I walked into the house.

"Would it kill you not to spy on me for once?" I told Jake walking past him into the living room. He just responded with a grunt. Rachel was sitting on the couch and let out a small laugh.

"Lena would it be okay if Rachel shared your room with you while she stayed here?" Billy asked rolling into the living room.

"Sure why not?" I said walking into my room taking off my shoes.

"I'll sleep on the air mattress of course," Rachel said bringing her suite case into the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I said walking into the bathroom. I washed my hands and I looked into the mirror. I usually don't like looking into the mirror. Sure I wasn't that bad looking but like every teenage I was self-conscience. I started to look at my scar on the side of my face. I started to trace it. I couldn't help but think of Rachel. I really hope that Paul wouldn't loose his temper near her. It made me worried. I took a shower and walked back to my room.

"Hey" I said to Rachel. She was putting the covers on the air mattress.

"Hey" she said humming.

"Looks like someone's happy" I giggled. I couldn't help but think of the time I imprinted on Seth I was exactly the same. Talking to Rachel was easy. I felt like I've known her for a long time.

"Yea you know it feels great meeting the one person you're going to spend your life with" She said laying on the air mattress.

"Yea I know the feeling" I said getting into bed.

"That's right your the one dating Seth" She said even though I couldn't see her I knew she was smiling.

"Yup" it fell silent.

"Rachel?" I called out to her.

"Yea? And please call me Rach" she said back to me.

"Be careful with Paul ok? He... He has quite the temper" I let out a yawn I was tired.

"Don't worry I know he told me about your scar today... He really regrets it" she said quietly I could tell she was falling asleep. I quickly shut my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up around 9 in the morning and saw Rachel's bed was empty. I got up and walked to the kitchen to find her eating breakfast.

"Good morning" she chirped as I walked to the counter.

"I made you breakfast," she said.

"Thanks- where is everyone?" I asked pulling the plate towards me.

"Out I guess" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You have plans for the day?" She asked.

"Nope- what about you?" "Me neither" she said walking over to the sink.

"Paul has patrol today so I can only see him after." I smiled at the thought. I was lucky that I was part of the pack.. It let me see Seth whenever I wanted even if I was on patrol. As for Rachel she couldn't.

"Lena... You want to go shopping?" Rachel said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh... Sure?" I didn't necessarily like to shop but I guess I could stand it for today.

"Good go get ready and we'll go" we'll this is a surprise. I decided to get changed into shorts a grey superman crop top and converse. It was hot today for August so I also put my hair in a pony tail.

"Kay ready" I yelled walking out my bedroom. Rachel was already by the door putting on her shoes. We got into the car and drove to the mall. Shopping with Rachel wasn't too bad. Only thing was she made me try on pretty much everything... I really liked Rachel. I felt like I've known her for years instead of a day... She was easy to talk to one of the qualities she shared with Jake. I was happy I agreed to go shopping with Rachel. I got to know her better and we became closer then ever. After a couple hours of shopping we were tired.

"Ugh my legs hurt" she said sitting down at a bench near by. I laughed.

"So do mine..." I said sitting beside her. I ended up buying a tone of clothes that Rachel picked out including a dress for the wedding tomorrow.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Not just yet I have an idea..." She said getting up from the beach and walking to a photo booth near by.

"Come on" she waved her arm to me. I stood up from the bench and caught up to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Between the Two  
Chapter 11:

Rachel and I walked back into the house with our arms full of bags from shopping. We put the bags in my room and put the clothes away. When we finished we walked to the living room and fell on the coach.

"Well I'm tired" Rachel said taking up most the space on the coach.

"Move over Rach" I said pushing her to make more room. As we were bickering at each other Billy rolled in.

"Wow looks like you two are getting along" Billy said staring at us fighting over the coach. Rachel laughed.

"Yea its fun having a younger sister..." She giggled.

"I can see why Rebecca loved picking on me when we were kids" she smiled. I did feel like Rachel was my sister. It was weird back in Vancouver I only had a brother and finally I knew what it felt like to have a sister. I goofed around with Rachel until about 10 and decided to go to sleep. I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Ugh I'm really not a morning person. Today was the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Between the Two  
Chapter 12:

I got ready for the wedding in the dress I bought with Rachel the day before. It was white and gold and it was absolutely perfect. Lucky for me my boyfriend was also invited to the wedding so I had someone to go with. Rachel wasn't pleased with Billy when he told her that Paul couldn't come. I was just about finished my makeup when Rachel walked into the room.

"My god you're still not done? We're leaving in 20 minutes!" She yelled quickly rushing over.

"I just have to put up my hair but it's not really working out for me.." I said looking down at my pins. I was planning to put my hair up nicely in a bun but every time I tried it didn't work out. I was hopeless when it came to doing my hair.

"Here let me help you" Rachel said sitting me down in front of the mirror. In one swift movement she put up my hair in an elegant bun.

"Wow how did you do that?" I asked her turning around to face her. She let out a quiet laugh.

"Lots of practice" I went to my closet and put on my shoes and got ready to leave. We got into the car and drove to the wedding.

"Where's Jacob" Rachel asked. I looked over and Billy with a strange look. How was I supposed to explain this to Rachel.

"Umm he's going to be late" Billy said quickly.

"You didn't explain this to her?" I whispered to him.

"No I thought you would!" He bickered with me.

"What was I supposed to say oh yeah by the way your brother is in love and chasing after a girl who doesn't love him and did I mention she's marrying a vampire? But don't worry he's only run away 3 times and almost tried to kill himself over her" I yelled at him in a whisper.

"Cause that sounds normal!"

"What sounds normal" Rachel questioned me.

"Nothing" I was hoping she wouldn't question me. Thank god she didn't she just let it slide even though I know it bugged her inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Between the Two

Chapter 13:

We arrived at the Cullen's house and were greeted by Emmet.

"Hey Emmet" I greeted him with a wave. I was only really close to Alice but I got along with most of her siblings.

"Hey kid your boyfriends in the back"

"Thanks" I started to walk when he stopped me.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to Rachel.

"Oh that's Rachel she's Jake's older sister" I said looking back at him.

"Oh its still makes me wonder why Bella hangs around with so many of you dogs" I was used to Emmet making comments like that and just like always I ignored it. I walked to the back to find Sue.

"Hi Sue" I hugged her.

"Hello Lena... Izzy and Seth are somewhere here you may have to look for them... Oh is Billy here I wanted to speak with him."

"Yeah he's out front with Rachel" and with that Sue walked off looking for Billy. I looked around to try to find Izzy or Seth but instead I locked eyes with a blonde girl with piercing red eyes. She wouldn't stop staring at me so I looked away. I knew exactly who that was. Her name was Irina. She was Laurent's mate. I wasn't there when the pack tore him to shreds but I knew about it.

"Hey" I turned around to find Izzy.

"Hey" I hugged her.

"I love your dress when did you get it?" She said examining it.

"Yesterday I went shopping with Rachel"

"Oh right you told me did you bring her..."

"Have you seen Seth" I interrupted her. For some reason deep down I left like I needed to see him. Almost like he needed me.

"Yea he's inside..." She looked at me worried. She could tell by the look on my face that something was up.

"Is everything ok?" She asked grabbing my arms before I was about to leave.

"Yea... I just need to see him" I quickly walked away. I stepped in defiantly at the wrong moment. I walked in through the back door into a room full of vampires. Oh boy... From across the room I saw Seth surrounded by a group of vampires a bit older then us. Probably Edwards's cousins. When I came closer I realized they were human and teenagers. So they were Bella's cousins. Seth looked really uncomfortable around them.

"What are you going to do about it?" The boy with blonde spiked hair pushed Seth. Seth stammered back a bit. The boy looked around 17 probably a year older then me. He was taller then Seth and had defined facial features. He was attractive but didn't have that boyish charm that I loved about Seth. The blonde boy grabbed Seth by his shirt.

"Come on Sebastian... We don't need to start shit today" the boy beside him said. He was tall about the same height as Seth and skinny as a stick. His skin was like a blank sheet of paper and had pale blue eyes. He ruffled his black curly hair that fell just above his eyes. His hair was a bush of curly locks. Looking at him you could tell his eyes where the types that hid a lot of secrets. He stood slouched over not far from Sebastian. Sebastian was getting ready to punch Seth. I could tell so I stepped in.

"Hey what do you think your doing" I said standing beside Seth grabbing Sebastian's fist.

"I believe he was going to punch your friend," the curly haired boy said. This time I could hear his slight accent. He had a British accent.

"I can see that can you please not punch my boyfriend," I said.

"Oh so he's your boyfriend" Sebastian said.

"Come on Seb let's go he's not worth it."

"But Will"

"Come on Seb" Will said louder this time. Sebastian let go of Seth's shirt. Sebastian spit on the ground by Seth's shoes.

"Your lucky your girl is here wolf boy" Sebastian said. What is he? How does he know about our kind?

"Hey are you okay?" I hugged Seth.

"I'm fine don't worry" Seth still seemed angry.

"What..."

"Nothing just let it go" He interrupted before I could ask.

"I'm fine let's just go" Seth said walking off. I turned my head to see Will by the door staring at me. You stood there in his leather jacket as if he could hear me. I let go of his gaze and walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

Between the two  
Chapter 14

Bella looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress. It was a swan. White long sleeves with a gorgeous train in the back and a lace bare back. I laughed a bit at her dress looking like a swan because that's her last name. After the ceremony there was a dance just before dinner.

"May I have this dance?" I turned around giggling at Seth until I realized it wasn't Seth.

"I'm guessing you thought it was your boyfriend" Will said putting his hand out to me.

"Sure" what could one dance hurt.

"So your wolf boys girl huh?" Will ask spinning me.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"What bout wolf boy?"

"Yea the wolf part" I asked as he dipped me.

"Uh I'm kind of one too, well half" Will said.

"What? How come you don't smell like one?" I asked usually I could smell a werewolf from a mile away but I couldn't this time.

"I could ask you the same thing" he countered.

"Well I'm..."

"May I cut in?" I didn't finish my sentence instead I found myself smiling like crazy seeing Seth.

"Sure mate" Will handed me over to Seth. The music slowed down and I put my head on Seth's chest. We swayed back and forth slowly.

"So what were you talking about with Will" he asked. He was nervous.

"You actually" I said I could feel him relax more.

"I love weddings" I sighed.

"Well think in a couple years that could be you walking down the ale. I giggled.

"We're only 16 Seth"

"Well it's good to know that you said 'we're' as in your implying that you'll get married to me" I smiled.

"Of course" I looked up at him. He pecked my lips.

"I can see it now... You walking down looking gorgeous as always in a beautiful white puffy dress just like you always wanted... In a beautiful big church.." I loved how Seth remembered all the things I told him about what I wanted in a wedding when I was joking around.

"You remember all that?"

"Of course I remember how you want a big white weddings and Jake to walk you down the ale and Izzy and Skye as your brides maids... I remember it all" That was so thoughtful how he remembered it all.

"My mom is looking for us.." Seth said catching his mothers gaze from across the room. Seth stopped dancing took my hand and led me to the other side of the room. On the way there Seth accidentally bumped into Sebastian.

"Move it asshole" Sebastian pushed Seth and Seth lost it. He pushed Sebastian over and punched him in the face. It caused a big scene. Seth pinned Sebastian on the floor and kept punching him. Will tried to get Seth off of Sebastian.

"Seth stop!" I yelled and Seth stopped immediately. Jasper and Emmet came and separated the boys.


	15. Chapter 15

Between the Two  
Chapter 15:

"Are you okay?" Emmet came beside Seth.

"I'm fine" Seth replied angry. Emmet walked away to see if Sebastian was all right.

"Seth tell me what is going on?" I tried to reason with him.

"Nothing" he said looking at me.

"Please Seth" What was he keeping from me? We walked over to Sue. She was going frantic over Seth. I got ice to put on his hand and we sat to dinner. I don't know if I was the only one who noticed but the speeches where super awkward. Emmet made a joke about Bella not sleeping anymore. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who laughed. More awkward speeches followed from Jessica, Bella's mom, Bella's dad, Alice and Esme. I couldn't help but laugh at all the speeches. I'm pretty sure Edwards speech was the only speech that was normal and non awkward. After dinner everyone went back to dancing. I decided to stay by Izzy for a while and realized that Seth wasn't there. Suddenly I got a sniff of Jake. I walked to the back to find Seth trying the contain Jake.

I walked over to Jake to try to cool him down.

"Jake please calm down" I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen.

"Cool it Jacob" Sam said walking into view with the rest of the pack.

"Stay out of this Sam" what happened? Why was Jake so upset?

"Your not going to start something that well have to finish." Sam always tried to be wise about this but it wasn't really working.

"She'll die" Jake was in pain. I could see it in his eyes.

"Its not out concern anymore" Sam was right Bella wasn't our concern but Jake was right also I'm not letting her die either. Jake pushed past Sam.

"Lets go Seth and Lena" Sam ordered us. Seth walked into the forest. I walked back to Bella and gave her a hug. I was upset to leave the wedding early but it wasn't my choice.

"You look beautiful" I said to Bella before letting go of the hug. I walked into the forest to catch up with Seth and the pack. We all got back to Sam's house when of course Jake ran off.

"I have to call Billy" I said to the pack taking out my phone.

"No stay put for now Lena" Sam yelled at me. Sam was pissed off with Jacob's behavior like always.

"Sam don't you think your being unreasonable" Seth said behind me.

"Quiet Seth!" He yelled louder.

"Well I'm not staying here" I told Sam.

"I am going to find my brother because I care about him," I said walking up to Sam. We were both face to face now.

"Stay here that is an order." He talked down to me. Sam walked off. Seth turned me around by my shoulder.

"Just stay here like Sam ordered"

"I need to find Jake, Seth" I knew Seth understood he would do the same for Izzy and his sister.

"But you can't go against Alpha orders" Seth had a point.

"Watch me" And with that I phased and ran looking for Jake. I tried to send a message to him.

**_"Jake where are you?"_** There was no reply. I caught his scent and ran after it. It led me by the river. **_"Jake? You there?"_** Still no reply.

**_"You know your camouflage skills aren't the greatest"_** it was a voice I didn't recognize. It was a wolf just a bit bigger then me. He was all brown just like Jake but he was more of a chocolate brown. I growled and showed my teeth. The voice just laughed.

**_"Calm down wolf girl its me Will"_** Even though he was a wolf I could see him smirking.

**_ "Will?"_** I asked cocking my head to the side.

**_"Yeah from the wedding"_** He came closer.

**_"Listen I don't have the time right now I have to find my brother"_**

**_"Don't bother I saw him run by a while ago he's long gone."_** Great how am I going to tell Billy. Worse how am I going to face Sam.

**_"Here lets phase back and I'll explain" _**Will said walking into the forest and as for me,I simple phased back to human form which shocked Will.

"Its my vampire gift" I told him, which probably confused him more. Will quickly trotted off to phase.


	16. Chapter 16

Between the two  
Chapter 16

"So where you from?" I asked Will as he walked back. I sat down a near by rock.

"Here actually or I used to be" he came and sat down beside me.

"Really?" I asked moving over to face him now.

"Yeah my mother is native but after my dad got a work transfer to Britain we moved there" he explained.

"How old were you?" I was curious about him.

"About 16 years old.." After a while I learnt a lot about Will. He was the oldest out of four siblings. He has 2 younger sisters and a younger brother.

"How long are you staying?" I asked him. I actually hoped he would stay long he seemed like a good guy.

"For a while I hoped we actually just moved here"

"So are you related to Edward or Bella?"

"No I haven't met them before today… Sebastian is actually… Sebastian and I are childhood friends back when I lived here and he invited me as his plus one because he couldn't find a date" I laughed.

"He seems like a very pleasant person" I said sarcastically.

"Well he's not that bad but he can be an ass at times" He looked off into the distance.

"By the way what happened at the wedding? Why was Sebastian so angry at Seth" the question made Will uneasy. He looked directly at me this time.

"Well Sebastian kinda made a comment about you and Seth over heard and kinda got protective." It fell silent.

"Your his imprint aren't you" Will said looking back into the distance. By the look on his face I could tell the topic was painful for him.

"Yea he's mine and I'm his." I said quietly.

"Have you imprinted Will?" He shook his head slowly.

"But you've been in love haven't you" He looked pained when I said love. He exhaled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No but I have an older brother who is in love with someone he can't have and you have the same look" He gave me a sad smile.

"Her name was Maia... She was perfect... We were best friends since I moved to England and well I fell in love with her but never felt the same way" Hearing about this girl I couldn't help but to this of Erick.

"That's so sad... I know how to feels trust me... I had a boyfriend who imprinted on a girl in front of me" He looked over at me.

"You know you're an easy person to talk to..." He smiled. "

My brother tells me that all the time... You should meet him some day..." Will stood up off the rock.

"Well I hope I do he sounds like a good mate.. But for now I have to go..." I stood up as well.

"Yea I should get going too"

"see you later wolf girl" and with that he walked off to the woods. I looked down at my phone and saw 2 missed calls from Billy 4 from Rachel and 8 from Seth. Was I really talking to Will for that long? It felt like minutes but it turns out that we talked for 3 hours. I walked off to the woods to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

Between the Two  
Chapter 17:

I finally got home around 12 at night. I walked inside to find everyone sleeping. I walked by the couch to hear snoring. I found Jake who had fallen asleep on the couch. Good thing he's safe. I grabbed a blanket and tucked him in. I walked into my room to find Rachel asleep also. I quietly fell got into my bed and fell asleep. I woke up to a buzz from my phone the next morning. More like the afternoon. I looked at the clock to see that it was 1 in the afternoon. I had received a text from Erick.

Erick:  
Hey you wanna hang today?

It took me a while to figure out if I wanted to.

Lena:  
Sure meet me by the cliffs..

Erick:  
Alright

I quickly got out of bed and went to go eat breakfast. After I finished eating my cereal I got changed and left to the cliffs. I felt nervous for some reason... It was only Erick what can hanging out for one day hurt? I hung out with him plenty of times... So why was I so nervous? When I got to the cliffs I found Erick sitting by the edge watching the water.

"Hey you" I said. He turned his head smiled.

"Hey" he stood up and hugged me.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"I don't know..." I was stumped I really didn't know what to do...

"Umm how about we go to the beach?" He asked. It was pretty hot today so why not. "Sure" we walked down to the beach, which wasn't far. I sat down on the sand by a log. I didn't really feel like swimming today. Erick sat beside me.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"How's Maggie and Vancouver.." Just the thought of Maggie annoyed me but we were once friends so it couldn't hurt to ask.

"She's fine same as always.." He said.

"Nothings really changed there you know same old same old" another reason why I left. I was tired of doing the same things in the same place with the same people.

"What about you? Heard you went to a wedding yesterday..."

"Yea I did Seth, and I had fun.." I lied the wedding was not fun. Seth got into a fight, Jake got angry and took off, and then I got angry and took off. At least I got one thing out of it. I met Will. Who was a great guy. Better yet he was a good friend.

"Oh you went with Seth..." Erick looked at the ground.

"Yea he's my boyfriend why wouldn't I" he didn't answer.

"Roy actually thought that you guys would break up by now but nope he has his hooks in you doesn't he.." Erick said the last part through his teeth. The thought of Seth really angered him.

"Well I love him and trust me we're not going to break up. And Roy is a tool bag so his opinion doesn't matter..." Erick looked at me now angry as ever.

"What makes you so sure that you won't break up..." He muttered. Well because he is my soul mate in life and I can't imprint on someone else which means as a wolf I am stuck with him. Of course I didn't say that out loud or Erick would think I'm crazy.

"Why do you hate him so much? You haven't even met the guy," I countered to avoid explaining.

"Why? …..Why? Because Helena I've known you for 16 years and out of all the days of seeing you ever single day you didn't even think of being with me when I tried everything to be with you" I was speechless.

"I tried everything to make you happy and then you move away and some guy comes along and now you're head over heels in love with him... How is that fair!" He stood up now. The only words that came out of my mouth were harsh.

"You need to move on Erick! No matter what I am going to be with Seth if you like it or not.." The next thing that happened was un expected.

"I think I should leave" I said standing up. I turned to walk when Erick grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and kissed me. The worst part was that I kissed back. The kiss was soft and gentle. But no matter what it felt wrong. I realized what I was doing and I pushed Erick away...

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I let a tear escape how am I going to explain this to Seth. I felt awful. He's going to hate me.

"Leave! " I couldn't even look at Erick..

"Now!" I ordered. He slowly walked away not looking at me. What did I do? I needed to talk to someone. I knew I couldn't tell Izzy or my friends because they would tell Seth. I couldn't talk to Jake, he had enough pain as it is with Bella. I finally came to a conclusion. I dialed a number.

"Hey I'm at the beach can you come get me" I said in between sobs.

"What's wrong? Never mind I'll be there in a minute.." I hung up on Will and waited.


	18. Chapter 18

Between the Two  
Chapter 18:

A couple minutes later I saw Will running down the beach.

"Oh my god are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" He rambled. I started to cry harder. He sat down beside me and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I was hanging out with Erick and..." My voice faded.

"Well I get that you don't like the guy but do you need to cry over hanging out with him?" Will made a joke but I was in no mood to laugh.

"He kissed me Will and I kissed him back..." He stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"Oh..." I knew whatever he was about to say there was no way of fixing this.

"What am I going to do?" I asked in a whisper.

"You need to tell Seth and hopefully he'll forgive you..." There was a pain in my chest. Will was right... I needed to tell Seth as soon as possible. I stood up...

"You want me to come with you...?" Will asked wiping the sand of his pants.

"No I think I need to do this myself..." He nodded his head.

"I'll call you after though..." Will hugged me and I walked off to find Seth. I took out my phone to text him.

Lena:  
Hey where are you?

Seth:  
Sam's with the pack why?

Lena:  
We need to talk...  
I quickly phased and ran towards Sam's


	19. Chapter 19

Between the Two  
Chapter 19:

I realized once I arrived that phasing was a very bad idea. The thing with packs hearing and seeing your thoughts was a blessing and a curse. Everyone in the pack and I mean everyone even including our new pack members Brady and Collin could see my thoughts. I finally got to Sam's and everyone came out of the house. The pack's jaw dropped staring at me.

"I can't believe you" Jared said to me.

"Well your one to talk Jared" I snapped. I thought of what Jared did to me being my first boyfriend until he imprinted on Kim in front of me. Sure it wasn't his fault and I was over it but the thought still hurt sometimes. I could barely look at him through my tears. The pack left back into the house and Seth was the only one left. He stood as far away as he could.

"Is it true?" He said through his teeth.

"Seth it was an accident..." I walked closer to him. I put a hand on his cheek but he pushed me away.

"Seth please I'm sorry I didn't mean to I don't love him or even like him" there was a pause. "I love you Seth and only you" No matter what I said he wouldn't listen. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"You really have a funny way of showing it then"

"Seth please I'm sorry... Just give me another chance"

"NO!" He yelled. Seth had never yelled at me or anyone. I took a step back because I was so frightened.

"You've done enough just don't ever talk to me" I stood frozen as he walked to the edge of the forest and phased. After I walked into the forest and fell on the ground and cried. I cried harder then I ever cried before. I had just lost my other half and I was scared I was never going to get him back. I lost the one person I truly loved.


	20. Chapter 20

Between the Two  
Chapter 20:

I went home and walked straight into my room without a word. Luckily Rachel was out with Paul so she wasn't home. Billy and Jake were out as well so I was left alone to cry in my bedroom. I never felt so broken. It felt like there was a whole in my heart again. When my mother left I had my heart shattered but after I met Seth it was as if he put my heart back together. Losing him made my heart break all over again.

Third person pov:

"Maybe they'll say she was in a car crash or tripped and fell off a cliff" Jake said to Leah and Seth. Jacob was miserable finding out that Bella was going to be turned after her wedding. Jake sat with Leah and Seth on a log on the beach. While the rest of the pack goofed off with there imprints. Jake looked over at Seth who looks miserable as ever. Helena had cheated on him and he was broken but Jake knew Helena was just as broken as he was. But no matter what his mind wondered back to Bella.

"At least I'll get one thing out of it" Jake said out loud but sadly Sam heard as well.

"No you wont the Cullen's are neither a threat to the town or to the tribe," Sam yelled back at Jake.

"Well he's there goes to kill her or change her the treaty says..."Jake tried reasoning with Sam.

"I say Jacob... I say" Sam interrupted Jake mid sentence.

"You know if u wanted things different you should've became alpha" Leah snapped at Jake.

"Turning it down seemed good at the time." Jake muttered.

"Jake do u really think you could kill Bella if she came back a vampire?" Seth asked Jake.

"No he would make one of us do then hold a grudge" Leah butted in with a sassy comment as always.

"Oh shut up Leah" Jake yelled but deep down he knew she was right.

"Will you just get over it its not like imprinted on her" Leah said irritated with him.

"Well they seem happy" Seth said pointing at the pack.

"Well some people are just lucky I guess" Embry said sitting down beside Seth.

"Lucky none of them belong to themselves anymore the sickest part is the genes tell them they're happy about it" Jake said through his teeth.

"At least if you imprinted on someone u could forget about Bella" Leah said looking over to Sam. Her heart ached just seeing him with Emily. She wanted to be happy for him but she just couldn't.

"At least being any kind of happy is better then being miserable over someone you cant have" Leah barely said. Jake stood up and walked home he had enough of feeling bad for himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Between the Two  
Chapter 21:

Lena's pov:

After 3 days I finally decided to leave my room. I hadn't said a word to Billy, Jake or Rachel in 3 days. They all knew what happened. Apparently everyone did. Jake tried to make me feel better by telling me Seth was just in as bad shape as I was and that he would forgive me. But this time I don't think he will. The worst part is it's all my fault... I made Seth feel this way. I let out a whimper. I walked into the living room to find Billy, Sue and Charlie. I couldn't look Sue in the eyes. I stayed as far away from her as I could. Jake had just walked in after a day at the beach with the pack.

"Hey son" Billy said to Jake rolling in front of him.

"What's going on" Jake asked looking around the room and he locked eyes with Charlie.

"Bella called him," Billy said. Jake walked up to Charlie.

"Hey haven't seen you in a while you ok" Charlie said to Jake. I sat on the couch near by listening to there conversations.

"You finally heard from Bella" Jake asked he looked eager.

"They're extending there trip seems she caught a bug they want to wait a while till she's better" when he finished you could see Jake was angry.

"She's sick" Jake said simple but everyone knew it was more then that well besides Charlie.

"She told me not to worry but she sounded... Off" Charlie looked worried.

"Shell be ok Charlie, c'mon lets eat" Sue called us to the table.

"Jacob let it go" Billy grabbing jakes arm before storming off. It didn't help Jake ran out the house and took his bike.

"I'll go see if he's alright" I said to Billy walking out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Between the Two  
Chapter 22:

I phased and ran after Jake. He left a big amount if time before me but I still caught his sent. Jake ran al the way to the Cullen's. I ran into the house to find Jake yelling at Edward.

"You did this!" Jake said looking at Bella. Bella looked awful. Her skin was paler then usual and she was pregnant.

"Is that thing inside her a.." My voice faded and everyone stared at me. They barely noticed I was there.

"We didn't even know it was possible" Carlisle explained to Jake.

"I did" I said and everyone looked at me again.

"How?" Edward said looking at me.

"My mom's half vampire... Her mother was human... But my mother told me that was a rare case and her mother died giving birth to her and her sister..." I explain to them. Speaking about my mother was a touchy subject for me.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, x-ray and ultrasounds don't show anything" Carlisle said.

"I have no visions either not even of Bella's future" Alice said concerned.

"We've been researching legends but there's not much to go on we just know its strong and fast growing" Carlisle.

"Why haven't you done anything take it out of her" Jake yelled.

"This is none of your business dog" Rose snapped.

"Rose all this fighting isn't good for Bella" Esme being caring as always

"The fetus isn't good for Bella" Alice raised her voice.

"Say the word Alice just say it its a baby" Rose argued with Alice now.

"Possible" Carlisle said quickly.

"Carlisle do something" Jake yelled at him through his teeth.

"No its not his decision its none of yours" Bella yelled and everyone went quiet.

"Jacob I need to talk to you" Edward motioned Jake to the door.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked Esme.

"Nothing right now dear I'm sorry" she looked at me and stared. I looked out of the window to see Jake phasing.

"I think that's my signal to leave" I said walking out of the kitchen. I phased after and ran after Jake.

Jake let out a howl to signal for the pack to come. We met by the docks..


	23. Chapter 23

Between the two  
Chapter 20

Everyone started to yell in our heads. I could see Jake freaked out at Sam's voice yelling at him

**_"Sam stop your making him scared!" _** I yelled at Sam. He just laughed. Everyone was talking so much I couldn't keep track of who's voice was who's

**_"Is it true jake?" _**

**_"Its growing fast"_**

**_"Its dangerous"_**

**_"A monstrosity"_** Leah yelled of course the negative one.

**_"On our land" _**

**_"We have to protect the tribe what they bred wont be able to control its thirst every human will be in danger" _**Sam yelled standing in front of the pack.

**_"Were ready" Jake_** stood up straighter at the sight of Sam.

**_"We must destroy it before it's born"_** Sam yelled.

**_"You mean kill Bella?"_** Seth questioned. It was the first time I looked at Seth since the incident from a couple days ago. Hearing his voice in my head made me whimper. Now was not the time**_. _**

**_"Sam be reasonable,"_** I yelled at Sam.

**_"Its choice effects us all"_** Sam yelled above all of us.

**_"Bella's human our protection applies to her"_** Jake tried to reason.

**_"She's dying anyways"_** Leah yelled fed up with Jake. Jake bit Leah on the neck. Sam yells at all of us to shut up.

**_"We have real enemies to fight tonight"_** Sam said walking toward us.

**_"Tonight?"_** Jake asked. Seth quietly whimpers.

**_"You will fight without Jake"_** Sam ordered. Sam challenges the pack and everyone backs down besides Jake and I. We struggle not to.

**_"I will not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black I am the grandson of a chief I wasn't born to follow u or anyone else"_** Jake stands up to Sam. Jake ran off and left the pack. I was about to go run after him until Sam jumped in front me**_._**

**_ "Stand back Lena"_** Sam yelled at me.

**_"No! If Jake leaves I leave to,"_** I yelled at him. I walked around Sam**_._**

**_ "I don't take orders from you anymore"_**. And if that, I walked off.


	24. Chapter 24

Between the two  
Chapter 24:

I ran following Jake's scent but decided to take the long way so I could clear my head. I was done feeling bad for what I did. Enough with that I need to figure out how to get Seth back because these last couple days have been hell. I caught up with Jake. I saw standing on the hill over looking the Cullen's house talking to Seth. Why is Seth here? I walk up to Jake trying my hardest not to look at Seth. I gave in. He looked at me and looked straight at the ground.

"Oh now you too?" Jake asked.

"What? I'm confused what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look I'm not starting a new pack if that's what your thinking" what was he talking about.

"Okay you lost me..." I said.

"Well Seth here thinks since I wanted to be alpha I should be one..." Jake said looking down.

"You should it's a good idea" It was a great idea actually.

"Whatever.." Jake walked down the hill and walked over to the Cullen's.

"Get ready there coming for Bella" Jake said to Edward. We were at a good distance away from the house. Edward was on the balcony with Carlisle.

"There not going to touch her" Edward said protectively.

"Agreed" Jake looking straight at Edward.

"Wow I can smell him from out here" Leah said popping out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake snapped at Leah.

"What I'm not letting my little brother go and get himself killed" Leah said standing near Seth. She glared at me.

"Go away Leah I can take care of myself" Seth got embarrassed. I giggled I loved the way Seth got embarrassed around Leah.

"Saying that just proves that you need a babysitter" Leah bickered.

"Will the both of you shut up" Jake yelled and they both hushed.

"Did Sam send you" Jake said turning to Leah.

"Sam doesn't even know I left" Leah said looking at Jake. Suddenly a loud howl erupted.

"Think he just figured it out" Seth said stating the obvious.

"Jake I know what his plan is" Leah said. Jake ignored Leah and walked into the Cullen's house. Leah got fed up and walked in the other direction. Soon enough things got awkward with Seth and I.

"I'm going to see if Jake needs help" Seth said trying to break the tension. I tried not to cry.

"Seth please wait.." I said grabbing his arm.

"What?" He looked at the ground.

"Can we please talk... Just hear me out for a second" Seth slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Look I'm not asking for a second chance because I know I don't deserve one okay..." I tried to hold back my tears but the started to fall..

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry... And I don't deserve someone as amazing as you.. I can't change what happened... Erick kissed me but I should have stopped him... And I still love you..." I finished. I walked past him to walk into the Cullen's house when he called at me.

"Now its my turn to talk..." I turned around to face him.

"You I hate myself so much right now... "

"Why?" I asked.

"Because even though you hurt me I still love you.." He yelled.

"You broke me into a million pieces and I haven't felt that way since my dad died..." He went silent...

"I've missed you like crazy these last couple days and I don't know what to do..." He said walking closer to me. He put his hands in his hair. He was frustrated.

"Seth..." I put my hand on his cheek to get him to calm down. He immediately calmed down once my hand touched him. My tears fell down my cheeks. I missed this boy so much.

"I am so sorry..." I looked at the ground.

"It hurts me everyday to know that I hurt you this much..." He put his hands on my face and wiped my tears.

"Can we please start over...?" He whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

"Just pretend that this never happened?" He cupped his hands on my face. I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yea one more chance... Only one condition.."

"What anything.." I was happier then ever.

"Tell me right now that you don't like that boy... And you better make me believe it..." I didn't say anything I just kissed Seth. It was a kiss like we never experienced before. It was as if it was our first kiss all over again.

"I swear to God Seth I love you more then anyone on this planet... Erick means nothing to me..." I practically yelled.

"Okay I believe you..." He grinned.

"So we're back together...?" I jumped up and down.

"Yea..." He kissed my cheek and led me inside the Cullen's house.


	25. Chapter 25

Between the two  
Chapter 25:

We walked into the family room hand in hand.. Jake looked up at us and smiled... He gave me a look that said your-back-together? And I simple just nodded. The rest of the Cullen's where stressing over Bella. My told me about what happened to her mother when she gave birth to her. I knew that the chances of Bella living were slim but I didn't bring it up. Jake had the idea of feeding Bella human blood for the baby and it worked.

"This is getting us no where..." Emmet yelled at the computer.

"Patience Emmet keep searching.." Carlisle said to them.

"This is telling us nothing" He yelled and stormed off. Suddenly I got an idea. Jake looked up at me.

"What are you thinking?" Jake said causing the entire family to look at me.

"I just got an idea I'll be right back..." I walked out the house and into the forest. I walked into the middle of the forest and yelled.

"Mom!" I listened to my voice echo.

"I know you're out there... I need to talk to you.." I called out into the empty forest. Quil told me how he saw my mother out in the forest a couple weeks back. At first I didn't want to do anything with but now I needed her help.

"Yes hun..." she was crouching on a tree branch with a cocky grin.

"We need to talk.."

"Yea I know I heard you..." She was as quick as lightning in a second she was standing face to face with me.

"Look Its Bella she needs help... She's going a vampire child in her stomach and I thought that you could..." I stopped.

"You thought I could help her get through it..." She laughed at the idea.

"Well first off she's already dead... There's hardly a chance she'll live.."

"I know" I interrupted her.

"And secondly what is in it for me... Actually what is in it for you... Wait let me guess your helping because of Jacob..." She smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile it was more like an evil one.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Of course I know you think I didn't notice before..." It went silent.

"You and Jake have a bond Helena...not like any other... You and Jacob have a brother sister bond that can't be broken it's been that way since you were children..." I stared at her wait Jake knew me as a kid.. "He held you when you were born he was there the day you left for Vancouver... You care about him and he cares about you its how it works... It's how you left the pack for him and are helping him to be happy... You can't help it. Its fate.. You were meant to be Jacobs Beta just like he was meant to be Alpha..." I understood what she meant.. Jake and I will always share a bond that links us as Brother and Sister just how we are connected as Alpha and Beta...

"Jake has risen to become an Alpha just like you will..." Why was she telling me this?

"Why do you care...? I'm asking for your help not for a history lesson.." I snapped.

"The question still remains what is in it for me.." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do it for me... So you can finally make it up to me for leaving" my mother turned red.

"You think it was easy for me to leave you!" she snapped.

"You don't see it now Helena but I was doing to for your protection." Protection? Yea right..

"Yea sure running with Victoria and letting out new borns to kill me is defiantly for my protection.." I yelled back at her.

"I was with Victoria so I could kill her.. And how was I supposed to know that you were going to fight with the wolves"

"Why would you kill her you were friends?" I asked.

"Because She was killing people which is wrong! And she was a bitch as a kid so I knew she should die..." There was a pause.

"Okay we are getting off topic are you going to help or not?" I asked.

"I'll think about it..." She turned away and ran to the woods.


	26. Chapter 26

Between the two  
Chapter 26:

"Ok I'll take first patrol with Leah and later I'll go with Seth after" Jake explained our positions for patrol. Seth and I trotted over to the river and did a run to check for signs of the pack. There was nothing. Seth and I took a break and sat by the river. We heard a twig break and Seth stepped in front of me and growled at the trees. A long chocolate brown wolf appeared.

**_"Don't worry Seth it's just Will.."_** I said walking over to Will.

**_"Will from the wedding?"_** Seth asked cocking his head to the side.

**_"Yes he's half wolf," _**I explained. I turned back to Will.

**_"What are you doing here?" _**I asked.

**_"I thought maybe you could need some help... Quil explained to me how you left the pack..." _**

**_"We're kinda starting our own pack," _**I giggled**_. _**

**_"Cool can I be of assistance?"_**

**_"No you can leave..."_** Seth snapped... Soon after there was a howl from Jake signaling us to come back.. I walked to Jake while Seth and Will changed.

"Yo Jake I got someone who is willing to help..."

"Really who" He looked up to Will grinning from ear to ear and walking over beside me.

"Jake this is my friend Will... Will this is my brother Jacob" Will extended his hand and Jake shook it.

"Nice to meet you mate" Will said. Jake simple just nodded. Esme came outside to bring us food. She gave each of us a sandwich and we accepted gratefully. Except Leah who of course didn't trust her. Later that day we walked inside the living room. Jake had sat beside Bella to keep her warm.

"Well everything looks nice and cozy here" I turned my head to see my mother walking into the living room.

"Carlisle" my mother nodded to him and he nodded in return.

"Edward who is this?" Bella asked.

"Bella this is my mom" I said before Edward answered.

"Come here let me talk a look at you" my mom walked over to Bella standing her up. My mother put her hand on Bella's stomach.

"Well they're defiantly hungry and it'll bite you a lot" my mother said.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"When Helena was in my stomach she was my vampire then werewolf... I had to do the same thing... She bit me a lot when she was hungry for blood." My mother examined Bella some more.

"You're body is not compatible for the child that's why you're so skinny birth will be hard for you" She said looking into Bella's eyes.

"Give me that cup..." Bella handed my mother the cup of blood.

"This is the wrong blood for you give me a second..." My mother walked into the kitchen. She came back a couple minutes later.

"Here try this..." She helped Bella sit down and handed her the cup. Bella took a big sip.

"Better?" My mother asked.

"Yea thanks" Bella said. My mother walked back to the kitchen. A minute later she came back in with a sandwich.

"Here make sure to also eat normal food... Or when the child is born she'll want more human blood... I learnt that the hard way..." My mother said looking at me. She walked over to Carlisle.

"Do you mind if I stay to help Bella?" She asked.

"Of course stay as long as you like" Carlisle smiled politely. Damn this means quality time with my mom.


	27. Chapter 27

Between the two  
Chapter 27:

The last couple days I stayed at Bella's house with my mom. My mom was making food for Bella in the kitchen with me. She made a corny joke that made me laugh.

"I miss this" my mom said.

"I do too" I admitted. I did miss my mom more then ever actually. I missed having her around all the time.

"I'm sorry I left and I know you can't forgive me" she gave me a sad smile.

"I do forgive you" I whispered.

"I wish we could do this more often..." She muttered.

"Then come home..." I let the words slip out of my mouth. She looked at my wide eyed.

"Why not you can come live with me and Jake and Billy" I smiled.

"I don't know..."

"Come on mom I know that you loved dad but think about it you used to also love Billy... I heard the story how he imprinted on you" it fell silent.

"Please mom I can't stand to see you leave again..." I whispered.

"Ok... Ok but only if Billy and Jake are okay with it..."

"Yes!" I jumped for joy. My mother was finally coming home. I ran over to Jake...

"Jake! Jake!" I yanked his arm.

"What Lena?" He smiled.

"Would you be okay if my mom came to live with you, Billy and I?" I asked. I really hoped he would agree.

"Yea of course... It would make you happy and it would make my dad happy..." Jake smiled.

"Now I got to go to talk to the Cullen's" Jake said walking down the hall. Moments later Jake comes out if the room with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's. Jake walked back to me.

"What's going on?" I asked concern.

"Nothing... Seth, Leah, and you are coming with me tonight to talk to the pack" Jake said.

"Ok..." I said. With that I walked outside to meet Seth and Will.


	28. Chapter 28

Between the Two

Chapter 28:

Seth with still uneasy with Will being here. Will didn't care he just wanted to help. He sat on the ground leaning against a tree. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. He wore old black converse to top it off. Will looked like he would be a greaser back in the day. He grinned when he saw me walking out.

"Hey" I said to both of them. Seth stood far away from him. He just glared at him from a distance. I walked over to Seth and leaned in for a kiss. He pecked my lips and went back to glaring at Will.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing..." Seth said looking back at me. You could hear Will snort.

"He's nervous that I'm around you so often.." Will said looking at me.

"No I'm not!" Seth yelled defending himself.

"Yes you are mate... And he doesn't trust you around me" Seth fell silent.

"Is that true Seth?" I looked at him. I took a step back. He didn't say anything.

"You don't trust me?" I looked away from him. His voice brought me to look at him again.

"Well how am I supposed to... You cheated on me.." My jaw dropped.

"I thought you said we were going to forget that..." I whispered.

"How am I supposed to..." He muttered.

"Then why did you forgive me Seth..." I asked. This time I held back the tears.

"Because it was hell without you Helena!" He yelled.

"So what now?" I asked lowering my head.

"I don't know..." Soon after Jake walked out gathering all of us.

"Let's go.." He said. He looked at me and saw I was upset. My mother's words echoed through my head. You have a bond with him like no other... It was true Jake could feel what I feel and he could practically read my mind even if human form. He knew something had happened between Seth and I. But there wasn't time for that now. He simple just put his hand around my shoulder and gave me a quick hug and led us all into the forest.

"There coming Jake" Seth said stating the obvious once again.

"I know" Jake said calmly. Jake knew what he had to do.

"We should phase Jake we cant protect ourselves like this" Leah argued.

"They'll see it as a threat" Jake responded.

"Hey I want to talk be easier if I could hear you too" Jake said louder.

"This isn't your territory anymore ours your family working out" Paul said standing beside Quil.

"You done" Jake snapped.

"You coming home Jake" Paul mocked and the rest of the pack arrived.

"Not until I finish this… I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth and Lena, I want them safe and I want this over" Jake negotiated with Paul. Leah and Seth yelled in protest.

"Haha please Jake I'm not leaving" I laughed at the thought.

"Yes you are!" Jake yelled at me.

"You can't make me Jacob!" I yelled back. Jake knew he couldn't change my mind I was too stubborn.

"I need Sam to wait until Bella is separated from the problem" Jake turned back to Paul.

"You mean when she's dead" Paul said through his teeth.

"Ease up Paul" Quil tried to reason with him.

"Tell Sam that when the moment comes ill be the one to destroy it" Jake barely said.

"Jake" Seth yelled at him in shock.

"Jake come on stop with this!" I yelled at him but he ignored me.

"I'm the only one who can they trust me," Jake said back to Paul. A loud howl came from all around.

"You played us" Paul yelled at Jake. Jake smirked as the pack ran away. I smacked Jakes arm.

"Ow what was that for!?" He yelled at me.

"For making me believe that you were going to kill the baby!" I yelled at him. We all went back to the Cullen's house.


	29. Chapter 29

Between the two  
Chapter 29:

We sat in the living room until my mother walked in.

"Take this!" She handed me a bag.

"What is it?" I asked grabbing the bag.

"Blood for Bella.." She walked away so she wouldn't be tempted.

"I stole it from the hospital.." She said from the living room. I pored the blood into a cup and handed it to Bella. She walked into the living room when I heard a high pitch scream. I rushed into the living room to see that Bella had broken her spine... Edward, Jacob and my mother rush into another room. My mother told me to stay out of the room. I obeyed and walked into the living room. When the screaming had stopped I walked into the room. I saw the baby girl as Rose took her and cleaned her in the other room. My mother stormed out. I stood in the room shocked to see Bella's lifeless body covered in bite marks and not moving.

"I won't kill you that would be too easy you deserve to live with this" Jake said to Edward. Jake had so much anger it scared me. Jake ran out of the house. He sat on the gravel in front of the house and cried.

"Shh it's okay Jake..." No matter how hard I tried not to cry it wouldn't work. I cried and cried. Even though I wanted to be strong for Jacob. I put my forehead against his. He put his arms around my neck and sobbed in my shirt.


	30. Chapter 30

Between the two  
Chapter 30:

"She didn't make it" Seth said to Leah. The stood away from Jake and I giving us space. After a couple minutes Jake stopped crying. He stood up angry and walked into the house. Will walks over and helps me off the ground and hugs me. I could hear Seth growl behind us but I didn't care. I stopped crying and looked at the house.

"What?" Will asked staring at me.

"I have a feeling inside..."my voice faded. I heard a growl and turned around and saw the pack coming from the trees.

"Jake imprinted..." I whispered to Will. He looked at me in shock.

"Stop! " I yell and run in front of Sam. Edward comes outside with the rest of the family. Sam pounced at one of the Cullen's and all Hell broke loose. From the corner of my eye I saw Paul attacking Seth. I jumped on Paul and defended Seth. Jake ran out of the house and phased.

"Stop its over if you kill her you kill me" Jake yelled at Sam. Edward explained to his family about imprints. Sam stepped down and retreated into the woods with the rest of the pack. I let out a howl because I was so happy that we won.

A couple days later I decided to go to Sam's. I walked over to find the surprise of Seth also being there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly... I haven't talked to Seth since we had out fight at the Cullen's house. My heart still hurt from not having him around.

"Izzy's leaving the pack and she asked me to come talk to Sam with her..." He whispered looking at the ground. Izzy walked out of the house hugging me.

"Hey..." She said smiling.

"Sorry I can't stay right now I have to go to guitar lessons.." She said leaving.

The whole pack walked out after noticing I was there. They all got angry.

"What are you doing here traitor?" Paul yelled at me.

"This isn't your land anymore..." Jared said after. They were ganging up on me. Every time they took a step forward I took one back. Soon enough we were close to the cliff.

"I just came to get my stuff from Emily.." I tried to explain.

"Oh so now we're worthy of you coming here..." What?

"Well your not welcome." Paul spat. They all phased and growled at me. I panicked. I didn't know what to do... Paul tried to pounce on my body but I took a step back... A step to far. Soon enough I only had one hand holding for my life... I could feel death creeping up on me as I was hanging on the edge of a cliff.


	31. Chapter 31

Between the two  
Chapter 31:

I started to scream. I could hear the pack laughing.

"Looks like you finally got what you deserved..." Paul said and I could hear and feel their footsteps walking away... What am I going to do.. I started to cry...

"Seth!" I yelled I knew he left soon after Izzy but I didn't know who else to call... More like I only wanted him to save me...

"SETH!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

"SETH HELP!" I sounded like a defenseless child. I tried to pull myself up but it was no use. I started to sob.

"Seth!" I yelled again. I looked down and saw the 100 foot drop below me. I could feel my hand slip. I was about to let go when someone caught me. The stranger grabbed my hand and started to pull me up. I say Seth's face trying hard to pull me up.

"Seth!" I rejoiced.

"Hold on!" He said. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull me up. I could see the ledge cracking..

"Seth let go!" I yelled at him. I knew it the ledge cracked he would fall with me.

"SETH PLEASE LET GO!" I yelled.

"I'm not letting you fall!" He cried. I could see the tears rolling down his face.

"Seth I'm not letting you die with me.. Please baby let go..." I called to him.

"No! I refuse for you to fall". Soon the ledge was cracking even more.

"Seth the ledge is cracking more let go and save yourself... Please.."

"No! I rather die with you then live with myself knowing that I let you die..." He yelled louder.

"I won't let you go..." He whispered...

"I love you to much" Soon enough the ledge cracked more and it completely broke. I was getting ready to fall.. I shut my eyes preparing for my death. I felt Seth let go of my hand. Until I fell face first onto grass. I opened my eyes. And saw the beautiful green grass. I screamed as loud as I could. I looked up to see Seth and Jake behind me.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"I had a feeling you where in trouble..." It was the bond.. I stood up and jumped on Jake...

"Thank you..." I said putting my arms around his neck and my face buried in his chest. He hugged me back tighter. He let me go and I turned to see that I couldn't find Seth.. My heart started beating faster.

"Jake where is Seth?" Did he fall off the cliff trying to save me. My god. I put my through my hair and pulled on it. I was freaking out. Seth died for me... No... No... No I started to cry... I started to hyperventilate I started to look around.

"Seth!" I called out.

"Seth where are you!" I heard a grown. I ran to the other side by Emily's porch and saw Seth lying on the grass. I ran toward Seth.

"Seth oh my lord are you okay?" I said rushing over to him. He opened his eyes and saw me kneeling beside him. He got up and tackled me to the ground. He put his lips on mine.

"Thank god your okay.." He said hiding his face in my hair.

"I thought you fell off the cliff.." I started to cry...

"Lena can we please get back together I don't even care if you kissed another guy anymore I can't even stand the thought of being without you..." He said looking at me.

"Yes lets please get back together..." I kissed Seth again. I missed his lips and his touch. I missed everything about Seth. Suddenly the whole in my heart was filled.

"Seeing you near death made me realize how much I need you" he said. He stood up and helped me up. He laced our fingers together and walked off. Jake caught up to us as we walked back to our house. I finally had everything I ever needed... I had a perfect boyfriend, amazing friends... A happy loving brother, a mother that came back, a caring fatherly figure and even though I didn't have a pack I still had a new family and I think this one will be even better...


End file.
